


Mixed Priorities

by XenonTheShapeChanger



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blood, F/M, listen i have a problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenonTheShapeChanger/pseuds/XenonTheShapeChanger
Summary: You really should have been more worried, but Stan looked so /nice/ dripping blood from his lip.





	Mixed Priorities

You should have been more worried.

 

There had been…zombies. Zombies, and Stan had protected you, Dipper, and Mabel from them. Now, you sat cross legged on your guest bed and Stan appeared in the doorway, suit torn, hair a mess, fez missing, lip split.

 

A drip of blood trailed down to his chin and he wiped it away with the pad of his thumb. You followed the motion, telling yourself you were just worried about him and ignoring the way your mouth watered.

 

“You alright, toots?” Stan asked. You nodded, and only then did he relax and step into your room, as if finally able to pass a barrier.

 

“That was…amazing, Stanley,” you said softly, and Stan chuckled, shrugging his broad shoulders.

 

“It was nothin’.” You stood just before he was within your reach and gripped the lapels of his jacket.

 

You didn’t know what to feel. Relief that he seemed ok, as you smoothed your hands down his chest. Residual fear from what had happened. And a deep, shameful feeling, one that you wouldn’t-couldn’t-voice.

 

Stanley had been a vision. Powerful swings of his fists, brass knuckles gleaming in the dim light of the shack, all determination and skill and…

 

You weren’t sure you had ever wanted someone so badly.

 

“…….just protecting you.” You blinked, refocusing, eyes trained on his mouth, realizing Stan was still talking. A light flush colored your cheeks. You couldn’t allow yourself to get lost in thought like that.

 

Stan was staring at you now, though, head cocked, eyes slightly narrowed.

 

“What'cha thinking about, doll?” He asked, and took a step closer. You shook your head.

 

“Just how good you are to us,” you said, which was true, but also a lie by omission.

 

“Mn,” he hummed, “I’m not sure that’s all.” And suddenly his hand was at your chin, bloody thumb at your lower lip and smearing red across your mouth. You gasped, body going rigid, and Stan’s eyes went just a bit darker.

 

“I knew it. I thought I knew that look. You thought just because I was busy taking care of my family that I wouldn’t notice that my girl was wantin’?” His voice had dropped considerably, resonating in the marrow of your bones and dropping to the spiking heat between your legs. “You like a little rough, don’t you? Like knowing that I can keep you safe.”

 

You nodded mutely. Stan pressed his thumb against your lips and parted them, slipping his finger into your mouth to press down on your tongue. Your eyelids drooped, reveling in the coppery taste as you sucked on his finger without a second thought.

 

“Ooh, there’s a good princess. Good little bloodslut.” You moaned, face aflame, and Stan smirked wickedly. “Thought I didn’t know, did you? Oh, no. I’ve just been waiting for the right time to call you out.” He yanked his finger out of your mouth, leaving you gasping into his immediate kiss, all tongue and teeth and the overarching taste of his blood.

 

His calloused fingers made their way past the waistband of your pants and he groaned into your mouth as he made contact with your already soaked panties.

 

“Fuck,” he murmured into your mouth as you moaned against him and squirmed. “You want this bad, huh? Want me to bloody you up a little?”

 

“Yes,” you gasped as two of Stan’s lovely, thick fingers fucked up into you and spread.

 

“Gonna look lovely in red, pumpkin,” he cooed, voice sacharine and dangerous. “Gonna mess you up. Would you like that?”

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all wanna talk about Stan or send in some requests I might get to a few c:


End file.
